Sam And The Girl
by Benners
Summary: Sam and Dean go on vacation. where they meet an unlikely hunter. First try so be nice please. rated for furture chapters.Update: the hunt only has a small roll in this. Wincest, maybe mpreg don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had just finished a particularly hard hunt in the small town of Licking, Mo. They had decided they were going to take a couple of days off and stay in the next town over, Houston. They liked the town even though it was so small. The boys decided to stay at the Horse Creek Inn.

Sam was starting to fidget just playing on his laptop. "Dean I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little."

Sam ended up in the local super market, Town and Country. As he was walking towards it, a white Pontiac Grand Am drove past him. He watched as a girl in jeans and a tight pink shirt that accentuated her curves very nicely, stepped out of it.

Jenn had the feeling that someone was watching her. When she turned she didn't expect what she saw. She saw a tall man about early twenties. He had shaggy brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes. Jenn was captivated by his eyes. She shut the door and started walking towards him. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Sam just stared at the beauty before him. She wasn't your typical hot girl. She had a classic beauty. She was a little on the large side with short black hair. He was enchanted by her hazel eyes. _Wow she's beautiful_Sam thought to himself. "Um…I don't think so. My brother and I are just passing through town for a couple of days."

"Wait; are you the guys that drive that black Impala?" Jenn asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah we are. Why do you ask?"

"I saw that car and vowed to myself that I would kiss the guy that drove that car." She said shyly.

"Well that would be my brother Dean. I'm just the navigator." He said with a shrug trying to figure out how Dean could get a chick with just his car.

"You should defiantly get a kiss too then. " Jenn grinned and leaned up to kiss this super tall guy on the cheek. "By the way my name is Jenn."

"Sam and the driver would be Dean, my brother." Sam replied smiling that he actually was getting some attention from a girl.

"I have to take this movie back, would you like to come with me?" she asked smiling.

_She needs to stop smiling like that _Sam thought. He was pretty sure he would do anything for her with that smile. He shrugged, "Sure." As Sam watched her he realized in some way she was like Jess. Granted their coloring was different but it was their personalities that were the same. Ok and they both had huge chests. But Sam hadn't anywhere but her eyes as soon as she started talking. Then he heard her voice again.

"Hi Crazy Lady." She was saying.

"What are you up to?"

"Just bringing the movie back." Jenn said, "Mom this is Sam. Sam this is my mom Terri Terry."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Terry." Sam said.

"Please call me Terri. Mrs. Terry is just to formal and that was my husband's mother." She said with a smile. "I have to get back to work so I'll see you later."

"What time do you get off?" Jenn asked her mom.

"Two. But I'll have your dad come pick me up."

"Ok. If you need me I have the cell." Jenn said walking away.

Sam was just in aw of this girl. He didn't know what to do. She was so much like Jess it scared him. It had to be her smile. Everything in that smile just told him that it would be okay. He wanted to talk to Dean about this but he would just say it was Chick Flick Stuff. So Sam didn't know what to do. Jenn was leading him towards the movie when he physically felt her stiffen. "Jenn are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"I have to get out of here." Jenn said turning around and rushing towards the door. He followed her back to the front. He just shrugged his shoulders at her mom telling her he didn't know what was going on. He followed Jenn back out to her car.

She was leaning against her car with her head on her arms on the roof. She couldn't breathe. Why did she have to see him? She knew that she would probably see him. She should have known that she would see him. His funeral was two days ago.

"Jenn what happened back there?" Sam asked rubbing her back.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" she asked not knowing that he was a hunter.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I just saw the ghost of my boyfriend." She said turning into Sam and crying.

"Give me your keys we need to go talk to Dean." He said rubbing her back.

She pulled her keys out of her pocket and handed them to Sam. He walked her to the other side of the car and opened the door. She didn't know why this was happening. Adam was killed on his way to her house last week in the rain when he was hit head on by a drunk driver. She heard more than saw Sam get into her little car. If she wasn't so distraught over knowing she would see Adam again, she would be laughing at such a tall man in her little car.

Sam started the car and drove down to the Horse Creek Inn. He pulled up next to the Impala and went to Jenns side of the car. "Can you stand?" he asked worried about the shape she was in. When he first saw her she had acted as though she didn't have a care in the world. Now she was seeing her dead boyfriend.

"I think so." Jenn said between sobs. He wrapped his arm around her and helped her to their door.

"Dean" He said opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked up and saw his baby brother with his arms wrapped around a crying girl. "What the fuck Sam? What's up with you and bringing home strays?"

"Dean just shut up. She needs our help. This is Jenn and she just saw her boyfriend ghost in the local grocery store." Sam said leading to one of the two beds.

She was still crying but the tears had subsided to sobs. _Why did this happen to me?_ Jenn thought to herself. She knew something was going to happen, she just didn't know when. "Uh…what?" she asked when she realized someone had asked her a question.

"I asked if you could tell me what happened from the time you met Sam to getting in the car." Dean repeated.

Jenn calmed down and started to speak, "We went inside because I had to return a movie. Then I introduced him to my mom…"

Sam gave Dean a shut up look when he was about to say something.

Jenn continued, "We walked over to the drop box and put the movie in it. When I looked up Adam was standing there covered in blood with a piece of metal in his head and another through his chest. He had his cell phone in his hand." She put her head in her hands. "Then I turned around and ran out to the car. I could still feel him watching me, but I didn't look for him. Then Sam came up and asked me if I was okay." She was finally finished and curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed.

Sam looked at Dean, "She didn't tell me what he looked like. Just that she saw him."

Dean came over to Jenn, "Jenn I know this is going to be hard but can you tell us how Adam died?"

She looked at Dean with tears in her eyes, "Sam hand me your laptop."

Sam looked at her confused but handed it to her as she sat up. Dean was amazed that Sam let someone else touch his precious baby. They watched Jenn until she turned it around.

The first thing they saw was a picture of a totaled car. The headline of the article said, "Teenager killed on Hwy B in Head on Collision". They continued to read the story. It said, "Adam Parks, 19, of Houston was killed on Monday night on the way to his fiancés house. He was hit head n by a semi truck heading in the opposite direction. He had swerved into oncoming traffic going around a bend in the road. Police do not know why he swerved." They finished reading and looked at Jenn who had stopped crying.

"It was raining that night. He was on the phone with me when this happened. He had just proposed to me two weeks before this happened. I told him I would think about it. But he gave me the ring any way," she held up her hand. "He thought he was in love with me but I wasn't in love with him. I already had a fiancé but that is a different story though. I was telling him that I couldn't see him anymore, but he was determined to see me that night. I told him I would talk to him the next day. He didn't listen. I was in the middle of telling him that I didn't love him and never had when I heard tires screeching and crunching metal. I knew instantly that he was going to die. I got in my car and drove down there. I could hear the sirens in the distance when I pulled up. I ran to his car which was no more. I told him I was there and he heard me. With his last dying breathe he told me he loved me." Jenn finally stopped talking.

Dean didn't know why he did he just scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew what it felt like to have someone die because of you. "Sh it's going to be okay." He whispered.

Jenn gave him a weak smile. "He swerved because he knew what I said was true." Jenn shivered. "It's cold in here." She scooted closer to Dean to gain his warmth but it wasn't working.

Sam pulled back the covers. Just as Dean was about to let her go she stiffened. "Please don't let go. I can't be by myself right now."

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Dean asked.

"Please?" She asked with pain in her eyes.

Dean looked at his brother after he had Jenn snuggly against his chest.

Sam was shooting daggers at him and mouthed fuck you to Dean. Then Sam heard Jenn whisper, "Sam will you lay with me too?"

Sam took off his shoes, pulled back the covers, and got under them. She rolled on to her back so she could see both of them. Jenn could feel how close Sam and Deans hands were on her stomach. Their pinkies were intertwined. "Guys just hold hands already. I can tell you two are lovers. Don't deny it. I don't care if you are or not." Sam and Dean were both shocked that she could tell. They intertwined their fingers.

"There is something you should know about me."Jenn whispered in between them.

They looked at each other and Sam asked, "What?"

"I'm a hunter."


	3. Chapter 3

They were both frozen. The fingers that had been playing with Sam's hair stilled. "What?" Dean finally managed to ask.

"I'm a hunter," Jenn said sitting up against the head board. "I've only been doing small hunts since I was seventeen because of school. I was planning on doing bigger ones after I got my AA so I had something to fall back on."

Sam and Dean still held hands. Dean looked up at her and asked, "Why come to us?"

"This is too much for me to handle. He was my boyfriend and I'm the reason he's dead. And I'm pretty sure somewhere in the conversation I told him I was a hunter."

"You're pretty sure?"

"Yeah I am, now I remember I did tell him because he said it was the devil's work. He was preaching at me. I only handle so much preaching when I'm pissed off."

They were amazed at this girl or women they had lying between them. They didn't think she had it in her. "So what do you usually hunt for?" Sam asked.

"I usually just do haunted houses around the area. Because of school I can't go far."

The guys were quiet for a while. Finally they looked at her. "Do you know who we are?" Dean asked.

Jenn nodded her head, "You're the Winchester boys. You're the reasons I became a hunter. I have had a wish to meet you guys forever. That and Sam I think you're really hot." She said the last part with a blush on her cheeks.

Sam leaned up and kissed her cheek, "So you knew who I was when we met?"

"Yeah."

"And the thing about Dean is that true?" He asked worried.

"Kind of, you have to admit that car is hot." She smiled running her hands through Sam's hair.

Dean watched this exchange with fascination and confusion, "What about my car?"

"I told Sam that I wanted to kiss the guy that drove that hot ass Impala." Jenn replied playing with Dean's hair with her other hand.

Dean scooted up so he was sitting next to her. "You want to kiss me?"

Jenn looked at Sam asking for permission. Sam nodded that it was okay. She grasped Dean lightly by the cheeks and pulled him close to her. She kissed him on the mouth until she felt him relax in to it and kissed her back. He felt Sam's hand slide up his thigh. Suddenly he pulled back, "We can't do this. At least not right now. We have to figure out why Adam is still here and then we can explore this thing." He said making a circle with his hands.

Sam got off the bed and went to the window. Jenn didn't realize till Dean wrapped his arms around her that she was violently shivering. "Calm down Baby Girl, you're shivering again."

When Sam heard dean call her Baby Girl, he turned around and saw how hard she was shivering. He came back to the bed and sat down in his spot. "Baby Girl I'm right here. Stop shivering." At Sam's words she leaned into him and stopped shaking. She looked at dean and smiled, "For once Sam gets the girl."

Dean kissed again but not as passionately. "Keep smiling like that and we are going to forget you ghost problems." He leaned over and kissed Sam because he felt Sam needed a kiss.

Just then Jenns cell phone rang. She picked it up and froze. "This can't be."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looked at Jenn, "Baby, Are you okay?"

"It's Adam's cell phone. It was destroyed in the crash."

Dean wrapped his arm around Jenn. He was even getting freaked about this. How could a broken phone be making a phone call? "Answer it."

Jenn flipped open the phone, "Hello?" All Jenn heard was static.

Then she heard, "You killed me bitch. Now you have to live with it." Then it was gone. Jenn was in shock and stated shaking again. Sam wrapped his arms around her and Dean. Sam could feel Dean shaking not only Jenn.

"Come on guys, its okay. Just calm down." Sam said to both of them. He finally got them both calmed down. "Were going to get rid of Adam and figure us out."

That night Jenn went home and the boys took care of Adam.

The next morning Jenns cell phone rang and she was scared to look at it, not knowing the guys had salted Adam last night. Finally she picked it up and it said Sam W. She answered her phone with sleep still in her voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Baby Girl, it's done your free of him. What are you doing today?" Sam asked.

"I was going to go up to Shell Knob and see Megan, why?"

"No particular reason. Just wanted to see if you wanted to spend time with me and Dean today that's all." Sam said sounding disappointed.

"Why don't you guys come with me?" Jenn asked really curious if they would want to meet her girlfriend. Not many people knew about Megan and those who did were pretty special. Jenn could hear Sam asking Dean if he wanted to go.

"Dean said sure. What car do you want to take?" Sam asked. Why was Jenn inviting them to go meet her girlfriend? Now he knew why he stuck to his brother.

"Ask Dean if we can take his?" She heard Sam ask and then he told her they could. "Okay I will be there in forty five minutes."

"Okay see you when you get here." Then they both hung up.

Jenn got dressed and put on some make up then went to the motel. She found both guys leaning against the hood of the car. "You said forty five minutes, it's been an hour." Dean complained.

"Go screw yourself Dean you do not want to mess with me right now."

"Oh and whys that Princess?" Dean asked being his usual self.

"Because I just got kicked out off my house alright. You see all this shit in my car? This is everything I own. If I come back here I have nowhere to live. My mother hates me and my father is afraid to stick up for me. The only things that I have that are worth any money are my laptop and Play Station. Oh and my Barbie's. Don't laugh at them I have had them forever. Can we just go now?"

The guys just stared at her. They didn't know what to say. Everything was fine yesterday. Finally they shook the shock off and Sam asked "Do you want to sit up front with us?"

Jenn just nodded her head because if she spoke she would cry. She got in and handed Sam the directions so he could tell Dean. They were on their way now, two brothers who loved each other and the girl they were falling in love with. What they didn't know was they would soon find another they love just as much as Jenn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**. I would like to thank certain someone for telling me to name the chapters so from here on out I am going to.

Chapter 5 Meeting the Girlfriend

Jenn called Megan when they were half an hour away. Megan answered excitedly "Hi Baby."

"Hi Princess, we are almost there. We will be there in thirty minutes."

"Who are we?"

"Remember the guys I was telling you about last night? Sam and Dean, the ones who helped me get rid of the asshole?"

"Oh those guys." Megan said sarcastically. She knew something had gone on between Jenn and the guys.

"Baby please don't be like this? I know you will like them. Plus they are very hot." Jenn hated that she knew Megan was pissed at her. "Beautiful you know you are the love of my life."

Megan calmed down a little bit and said, "I know. Meet me at the Sinclair Station?"

"Of course princess. I love you."

"Love you too, bye baby."

"Bye baby."

The guys were quiet for a while after Jenn had called Megan. Jenn finally got fed up with the silence. "What is wrong with the two of you?" She asked getting frustrated with them and herself.

At first they did not say anything. Sam looked over at Dean above Jenns head. Dean spoke up, "We are just confused. How could you be all over us one minute and then the next be all lovey dovey with her?"

Jenn sat there thinking for a few moments. "I can do it because I'm bi. I love Megan but I still like guys at the same time."

They couldn't believe what they just heard. In that instant Sam realized that he in twenty four hours he had fallen in love with her. What Sam didn't know was that Dean was thinking the same thing.

Dean was confused with himself. How could he love her? Yesterday he just wanted to make her stop crying, so he held her. Yet at the same time he was holding his baby brother, his lover. Damn he was confused.

By the time they were done somewhat brooding, Jenn was directing Dean to the Sinclair Station. As soon as they pulled up, Jenn was climbing over Sam to get out of the car and to Megan.

Megan wasn't paying attention until she heard a very familiar voice yelling her name. She looked up from the paper she was reading just as Jenn tackled her.

Sam had scooted into deans arms once Jenn was out of the car. He laid his head on his brother's shoulder and grabbed his hand. "I'm in love with her Dean." He whispered more to himself than to his brother.

"I'm in love with her too Sammy." Dean whispered back and kissed his forehead. He ran his hand through Sam's hair and they watched Jenn and Megan.

Jenn grabbed Megan's hand and pulled her to the car. She opened the door and Sam jumped away from Dean. "Sam, it's okay Megan knows and she doesn't care." At those words Sam moved back into the protective shelter of his brothers arms. Sam could feel how rigid his brother was sitting, so he laid his hand on his chest and felt Dean relax.

Jenn and Megan climbed into the back seat of the Impala and smiled at each other. It was like this every time they saw each other after a long time of being apart. "Princess, I know this is going to piss you off but I have to tell you. Mom kicked me out this morning." Jenn whispered.

"So you finally told her? I'm proud of you and we both knew she was going to kick you out. So what are you going to do now?"

Sam and Dean both looked back when Megan started to talk. "What do you mean by she finally told her?" Dean asked.

"Well besides the fact that she wouldn't tell her mother she was a hunter. She also wouldn't tell her mother that she has a female lover. And now that she was kicked out she probably told her both things. Am I right?" Megan finished looking at her fiancé for approval.

"Yeah I told her both things. And now my mother hates me and my father can't even look at me. This is the second time I have made my father cry over something I have done." Jenn turned her head to look out the window so no one would see the pain in her eyes. She knew that they all had looks of pity on their faces. She could feel it. She was the worst daughter in the world. How could she do this to her family? How could she just act as nothing had happened? She couldn't, her car was sitting in front of a motel with all of her stuff in it and she had nowhere to go now.

They all left Jenn to her thoughts and Megan directed them to a motel. Nobody said anything to her till they were getting out of the car. "Come on Precious, let's go inside and lay down." Megan said pulling on Jenns arm.

Jenn allowed herself to be led to the motel room by Megan and Sam. Dean followed with the bags. Once inside Jenn laid down on one of the beds and curled up into a ball. All three of the other occupants had seen this reaction from Jenn before. Megan had many times seen it and the guys saw it last night after Jenn had told them about Adam. They also knew it would take her awhile to calm down, so they let her be.

After five minutes of just laying there and listening to Megan getting to know Sam and Dean, Jenn fell asleep. She was thrust into a world of hate also known as her nightmares. She had been having this particular one a lot more often. She didn't know what it meant. All she could ever remember when she woke up was that it was a dark place and everyone hated her for some reason including Megan. All of a sudden she felt an earthquake in her dream, wait there had never been an earthquake before. But then she heard someone calling her name. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. Finally she got them open and she saw three worried faces standing above her. She tried to sit up but a strong arm pushed her back down. "It was just a night mare." Jenn said weakly.


End file.
